This invention relates to a roll-camber grinding apparatus, and more particularly to a roll-camber grinding apparatus having a frequency-setting circuit for precisely controlling the feeding speed of the grinding wheel so as to obtain a desired camber for a roller.
Rollers are widely used in textile, paper-manufacturing and dyeing industries, etc. The rollers are provided with different cambers depending on the requirements of the use thereof. Conventionally, the camber of a specific roller is provided by a grinding apparatus having a grinding wheel which is moved relative to said specific roller to be ground at a given feeding speed. However, an operator must manually adjust said given feeding speed and the stroke of the grinding wheel for grinding a roller with a different camber, thus inconveniencing the operator. In addition, a precise camber cannot be achieved by using said grinding apparatus. To solve these problems, another roll-camber grinding apparatus has been developed. Said roll-camber grinding apparatus is provided with a computer which automatically controls the feeding speed and the stroke of a grinding wheel by means of numerical control so as to precisely achieve a desired camber for a roller. However, such a roll-camber grinding apparatus is complicated in structure and very expensive to manufacture.